Holgart/Dialogue
Off quest *'Player:' hello there *'Holgart:' well hello m'laddy *'Holgart:' beautiful day isn't it *'Player:' not bad i suppose *'Holgart:' just smell that sea air... beautiful *'Player:' hmm...lovely! During Sea Slug quest First time speaking to him *'Player:' hello *'Holgart:' hello m'hearty *'Player:' i would like a ride on your boat to the fishing platform *'Holgart:' i'm afraid it isn't sea worthy, it's full of holes *'Holgart:' to fill the holes i'll need some swamp paste *'Player:' swamp paste? *'Holgart:' yes, swamp tar mixed with flour heated over a fire *'Player:' where can i find swamp tar? *'Holgart:' unfortunately the only supply of swamp tar is in the swamps below lumbridge *'Holgart:' it's too far for an old man like me to travel *'Holgart:' if you can make me some swamp paste i will give you a ride on my boat *'Player:' i'll see what i can do Talking to him, not having Swamp paste for the boat *'Player:' hello holgart *'Holgart:' hello m'hearty *'Holgart:' did you manage to make some swamp paste? *'Player:' i'm afraid not *'Holgart:' to make it you need swamp tar mixed with flour heated over a fire *'Holgart:' the only supply of swamp tar is in the swamps below lumbridge *'Holgart:' i can't fix the row boat without it *'Player:' ok, i'll try to find some Talking to him, having Swamp paste for the boat *'Player:' hello holgart *'Holgart:' hello m'hearty *'Holgart:' did you manage to make some swamp paste? *'Player:' yes i have some here * you give holgart the swamp paste *'Holgart:' superb, this looks great * holgart smears the paste over the under side of his boat *'Holgart:' that's done the job, now we can go *'Holgart:' jump aboard ** i'll come back later ***'Player:' i'll come back later ***'Holgart:' okay then ***'Holgart:' i'll wait here for you ** okay, lets do it ***'Player:' okay, lets do it ***'Holgart:' hold on tight *** you board the small row boat *** you arrive at the fishing platform Talking to him during quest on the side of Ardougne, not under a checkpoint *'Player:' hello holgart *'Holgart:' hello again land lover *'Holgart:' there's some strange going's on, on that platform i tell you ** will you take me there? ***'Player:' will you take me back there? ***'Holgart:' of course m'hearty ***'Holgart:' if that's what you want *** you board the small row boat *** you arrive at the fishing platform ** i'm keeping away from there ***'Player:' i'm keeping away from there ***'Holgart:' fair enough m'hearty Talking to him during quest on the side of the Fishing Platform *'Player:' hey holgart *'Holgart:' have you had enough of this place yet? *'Holgart:' it's scaring me ** no, i'm going to stay a while ***'Player:' no, i'm going to stay a while ***'Holgart:' okay, you're the boss ** okay, lets go back ***'Player:' okay, lets go back ***'Holgart:' okay m'hearty jump on *** you arrive back on shore Talking to him right after having talked with Kennith *'Player:' holgart, something strange is going on here *'Holgart:' you're telling me *'Holgart:' none of the sailors seem to remember who i am *'Player:' apparently kenniths father left for help a couple of days ago *'Holgart:' that's a worry, no ones heard from him on shore *'Holgart:' come on, we better go look for him * you board the row boat * you arrive on a small island Talking to him after arriving to the island where Kent is *'Player:' where are we? *'Holgart:' someway of mainland still *'Holgart:' you better see if old matey's okay Getting back to Fishing platform after talking to Kent *'Player:' we had better get back to the platform *'Player:' and see what's going on *'Holgart:' you're right *'Holgart:' it all sounds pretty creepy * you arrive back at the fishing platform Talking to him after rescuing Kennith *'Player:' did you get the kid back to shore? *'Holgart:' yes, he's safe and sound with his parents *'Holgart:' your turn to return to land now adventurer *'Player:' looking forward to it * you board the small row boat * you arrive back on shore After Sea Slug quest *'Player:' hello again holgart *'Holgart:' well hello again m'hearty *'Holgart:' your land loving legs getting bored? *'Holgart:' fancy some cold and wet underfoot? *'Player:' pardon *'Holgart:' fancy going out to sea? ** i'll come back later ***'Player:' i'll come back later ***'Holgart:' okay then ***'Holgart:' i'll wait here for you ** okay lets do it ***'Player:' okay, lets do it ***'Holgart:' hold on tight *** you board the small row boat ***(the line below only if player had a lit Torch) *** your torch goes out on the crossing *** you arrive at the fishing platform Category:Quest dialogues Category:Sea Slug